Bounderies
by Shika's Rape Victim
Summary: [CROSSOVER ALERT!]Shikamaru had a pretty avearge life.But then she got in the mix.
1. Discoveries

**((Heya.8D**

_**The none to loved aruthor shuffles out,dodgeing sharp objects."I know...I know...'Wheres the rest of your damn story?!'"**_

**Well.Stuff it.Im working on this at the moment.Wanna know what it is?**

**Shikamaru x Chii 8D**

**-shot'd-**

_**The author writhes in pain.**_

_**"But it will be sooooo awesome!"**_

**-shot'd shot'd shot'dxA million-**

**You...s-suck-dies-**

_**Someone Just For Her**_

_**Shikamaru x Chii crossover**_

_**Written in part with Animefreak62294.Yes.We're both writing one.8D Her plot.We talked about it.dont go to her and accuse me of stealing.x.X**_

_**Summery:**_**It's the ninja era. Do you know where your perscom is?))**

Poor Chii. She had only /just/ fallen in love.

Less than a year after Chii had found her 'Someone just for her',catastrophe struck.

Due to a virus put into the Internet,any perscom accessing it overloaded and exploded over a set amount of time. All perscoms were,at that point,to be destroyed.

Hideki,who hardly used the Internet anyway,realized Chii was not infected with the virus. Not wanting her destroyed,he left Chii in the care of Chitose Hibiya.Chitose then bandaged and hid her in the back of a cave in a wooded area,covered and half buried.

There,the deactivated Chii lay bandaged and plastic wrapped until someone found her.

And there she remained for quite some time.

---

Shikamaru groaned.

His job was among the most tedious given to Chunins.

This years Chunin exams were coming close,and Shikamaru had been given the 'honor' of making sure everything in the Forest of Death checked out ok.

Of course,everything always did check out ok.

Thats what all the maintenance year round was for.

Well. It was supposed to always check out ok,anyway.

As Shikamaru continued walking,he came across a cave. Stopping in front of it and staring with slight interest,he decided he may as well check it out.

Shining his flashlight((I couldn't care less weather or not they have flash lights xD)) in from the entrance,he scanned the walls with the beam of light,but focused on the back of the cave.

Was that...feet?

He approached a mound of dirt from which two feet poked out from.

He scooped dirt off,revealing legs,a torso,and finally the persons head.

It was a girl,wrapped in gauze and some plastic wrap.

Shikamaru swallowed.

"This can't be good..."

**Interesting. Isnt it?8D**

**Mahahaha.**

**Can't wait till he has to turn her on.8D**

**And theres not alot.Oh well.Its only the first chappie.**


	2. Realizations

**((Well.Im bored.May as well write another chapter.8D**

**-shot'd x Gajillion-**

**T-thats not ...even a -coughblood-number...))**

"What do you mean you found her in the forest?"

Shikamaru sighed,looking at Tsunde.

"I meant what I said."

The Hokage sighed,rubbing her temples."And you brought the dead girl here /why/?"

Shikamaru stood behind the chair in front of Tsunde's desk,the bandaged girl on the chair in front of him. He pressed his fingers to the tips of her metal cat ears.

"Does it honestly look real to you?"Shikamaru questioned,raising an eyebrow.

Tsunde walked out from behind the desk,standing in front of this girl and examining her.

"Well...No. Theres no possible way...You said it was half buried,yet..."

"Yet it looks unharmed."He finished,nodding.

"Maybe its mechanical..."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that,Shikamaru. Why don't you find out?Try turning it on. I'm going to take a break."Tsunde stood,walking towards the door,ignoring Shikamaru's protests.

Hey. He found the thing.

--

An hour had passed.

He had searched almost every crevice of this...things body,and yet,nothing

Well...Almost everywhere.

Of course,that was absurd. If it was meant to be turned on,the switch wouldn't be /there/

But that /was/ the only place he hadn't checked.

Besides. Tsunde told him to turn it on,it wasn't as if he could just ignore her orders. She was terribly frightening,after all.

"This thing is troublesome and it doesn't even move yet."He muttered in exasperation,covering his eyes and looking away as his hand moved down her torso.

Click

Shikamaru quickly drew his hand back,face red,and looked at the girl,whose eyes were just now opening.

The bandages fell from around her body as she began to move and rose,turning to look at Shikamaru.

"Chii?"

"Wha...?"

"Chii!"

The girl threw her full weight at Shikamaru,tackling him to the ground just as the door opened.

"Shikamaru?Whats going on?"

"Just get it off..."

**Woot!**

D

**Just cause i like shika,doesn't mean i have to be nice to him xDDD**


End file.
